Every Step Closer is a Step We'll Regret
by dunebug
Summary: It was where the journey started and where the journey would end. However, what if Riku had managed to break free from the dark and meet with Sora once more? A dark look on what might have happened had he been given the chance. Violence, rape, etc.,


**Dunebug**

Good heaven's, my first submission on this account and I'm already filled with angst instead of fluff. Anyway, hello all! My name is Dunebug and I'm a bit of a ridiculous fan when it comes to anything Kingdom Hearts related, especially Riku and Sora. This had originally supposed to be a one-shot with fluff and not necessarily rape, but when I started writing, it sort of...mutated itself into something like that. Depending on how the reviews are when it comes to this, I might write a second chapter or just leave it at this, with that lovely ending down below. Of course, it is all up to you readers. So, review, tell me if you want one and I am open for anything you'd like to see.

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I probably ever, Kingdom Hearts or the characters that are used herein. This is merely for your and my entertainment. Thank you.**

* * *

**Every Step Closer is a Step We'll Regret**

_lyrics above from Now It's Done by Straylight Run_

At the time, it had seemed like a dream, stepping through the door of light and onto the sandy beaches of the place he'd called home for as long as he could remember. Yes, it was mutated with deep purple gashes that seemed to bleed their agony at the torment, rifts along the shore that caused the pearl white sand to sift downward into the dark abyss below as the ocean seeped away into a dark nothing. Despite all that seemed wrong, all Sora really saw in that horrible mutation of his home were found memories. On the days when everything started, racing Riku down the shore to the other end of Destiny Islands, helping with constructing the raft that would take all three of them far, far away. At least, that had been the hope at the time. Thinking back to it, what a silly hope it had been. Tidus and Wakka had mentioned that they'd swam as far as they could - a feat that held no little meaning given the prowess the two boasted when it came to such an activity - only to find nothing but the cerulean sea. Only waves that lapped against their arms and chests, pushing them back towards the place they belonged.

His thoughts were interrupted however as Donald gave a sigh, his own sapphire gaze shifting down towards the duck mage curiously as the smaller male waddled about. "I don't like the looks of this place," was his only admission. Never mind the fact that this was Sora's home. No, that didn't matter quite yet. After all, there was business to be done still. Letting that deep glance travel from his companion, the key blade bearer could only walk forward across the sandy beaches; curious as to why they'd been transported here. The answer came to him almost immediately, however, as if someone had whispered it into his ear. _Because everything began here_, the voice said._ This was where the entire foundation of our friendship was jarred for eternity._

The admission, so personal, had Sora tensing almost immediately to swing his gaze upwards, towards the ship that had come on land and ingrained itself into the island. As if it had melted into the place and become one with the trees and the sand and the ocean. Still, the words hadn't been nearly so far away as that, but it was most certainly in the vicinity. As an endless jeweled gaze streaked slowly from the boat to the other features nearby, Sora was only vaguely aware of Goofy and Donald discussing the island with themselves. If they had any clue as to what the place meant to him, they didn't mention. It was surprising, given that Goofy almost always had clued himself into what the youngest of the three was feeling, constantly sympathetic in a way that made him feel…at home again. The contrast between Goofy's endless empathetic nature and Donald's harsh philosophy was baffling. Still, that wasn't the first thing to enter his mind when it came to the place where his journey started.

He was about to dismiss the eerily close to home comment when he saw nothing out of the ordinary - well, besides the fact the island was clearly mutated - only to have a flicker of a curtain catch his attention from his peripheral. The hollow of the tree…had it always had that sheet over the entrance? No, that sheet had always been hanging inside, against the wall where Riku had accidentally started a fire once upon a time and they'd had to hide it from the others to keep them from tattling. Almost as if the mention of the male that had been so close to him set off a trigger, Sora felt a tugging towards the nook of the tree. It was a calling that had his teeth grinding together to avoid walking over, but still, he found his steps approaching the spot, slowly at first but quickening in their pace. He only vaguely heard the other two call out his name, his motion robotic as he turned to look at them. His lips parted and formed words, vocal chords forcing an excuse from deep within; they should all investigate the island. Sora wasn't sure why he had made an excuse, but the other two seemed to accept it easily enough as they both headed off towards the door that would lead them to the back. And once again, he found himself turning to approach the hollow of the tree, which loomed so darkly overhead that it caused a shiver to race down his spine like a bead of sweat touched by a frigid wind.

The cause for concern didn't register until he tried to stop and realized he couldn't. His feet continued on their pace, hands gripping onto the ladder that would lead him to the hollow, eyes determined in a way he couldn't understand. Sora had never felt so defenseless as he had right then; it was almost as if the darkness had managed to re-spawn him into that little Shadow, so very long ago. Coherent movement that he could control didn't return to him until he'd brushed aside the curtain to step into the hollow, but by then, the barrier that slid into place was firm. It was like a battle ground that he couldn't escape, one that had been set up by a higher degree of Heartless than he aware of at the time. Of course, he'd always been uncannily adept at realizing the danger, perhaps too late.

His gaze slid across the room slowly, sapphire dark in the shadowed room; he saw nothing, but Sora knew better. They always came in the darkest of places. Still, he felt the key blade ready to spawn at any moment he willed it…so, he turned to brush his hands along the barrier slowly. Despite that beckoning call of danger that resonated so deeply, so darkly, it was curious. The feeling held a familiarity that he couldn't remember, couldn't understand. His hands flattened on the invisible wall slowly, though his entire being tensed as his hands were abruptly covered by a pair that were so shockingly familiar it made his heart clench. The pale color of his skin was in utter contrast to the darker tan tone of Sora's, the limbs of the other only becoming more clear as the blue, red and black shadows that covered them began to slowly pull away.

Sora felt a pair of cold lips press to the spot beneath his ear and his teeth clenched hard, hard enough to make his jaw pop, to keep from uttering a thing. "I was wondering if I could persuade you to meet me up here. _He_ said I could, but…well, we both know how honest _that man_ really is."

The hands that covered own slowly entwined through his fingers, tightening almost painfully in a grip that had him fighting back a gasp. He felt the rush of light up his arm, leading to his palm, calling out the power of the key blade…only to have nothing but a dark thrill coil the feeling into oblivion. The surprise must have been obvious, even without Riku being able to see the younger boys face for the chuckle was pleasant, a similar baritone laugh of the past, only this had a hint of danger to it. A hint of insanity that flirted with the dark depths. "Sora," the older male started, lips cascading a pattern down his neck, "you don't get it, do you? You became a _heartless_. And, though I wanted to use that momentary time where you were delved in darkness against you before now, there was never an opportunity. But now--"

Sora cried out in pain, unable to hold it in as blunt teeth sank into the soft flesh where neck met shoulder and his knees abruptly gave at the agony that radiated right down to the tips of his toes. His hands remained tightly clasped in the other's grip as the brunette bowed his head, the top of his scalp pressed against the invisible barrier, those endless sapphire eyes just watching as the few scarlet drops fell to the floor. It almost seemed…fake. Like he was just living the life of some other person, for these dew drops of the purest red were the first he'd ever seen on his journey. His thoughts were interrupted almost violently as the hands gripping his own suddenly thrust him around so Sora was cast farther into the darkness of the room; the aqua green of his once dearest companion almost glowing as the curtain behind him fluttered closed. "--now, you're _all mine_, Sora."

Almost as if to enunciate his words, Riku closed the distance between them in his statement, hands finding the smaller boy's wrists and tightening, hard; the burn that suddenly erupted had Sora arching back violently, eyes wide as they stared at nothing in particular, tears just at the edges of his vision. It hurt to the point where, despite his mouth being wide open in a silent scream, he could make not a sound. The agony seemed to go on and on, from seconds to minutes to hours to days, which was a silly thought given the fact that that Goofy and Donald would have most certainly gone to look for him before such a length of time had occurred, but it still felt that way. It faded slowly and Sora let his sapphire eyes roll back slowly to his wrists when Riku left go; meeting the yellow, glowing eyes of the Shadow that he had once been before it coiled around his wrists in a perfect imitation of a dark rope.

His face was jerked down as Riku's hand enclosed the lower portion of his face, the male not being careful about nudging the others legs apart so he could kneel between them, aqua green gaze filled with an eerie glow that seemed to only mimic desire while Sora's own sapphire orbs were heated with multiple emotions; pain, anger, sorrow…it was a bundle of feelings that he wasn't sure Riku could understand anymore. The male leaned down slowly, hand sliding away to cup his cheek, lips pressing to Sora's in a ghostly kiss that almost seemed gentle.

His words, however, belittled such a ridiculous belief as he pulled away, only to lean down to whisper into Sora's ear, "They won't find you in time. When they do realize that something is wrong and they come looking for you, I'll have done all I wanted to and more. You'll be broken. _Impure_."

The words had a choked sob escaping from the brunette's lips, though Riku paid no mind to the boy as he leaned farther down to lick the blood that slid lazily from the wound he'd created on his neck. It was almost like he had marked him in the most primal sense of the word. Finally, however, Riku leaned up to press another, more bloody kiss to the boys lips that was firm and hard, bruising in it's passion before the older male pulled away to stare down at the captive bearer. "Don't fret, Sora. I'm doing this for us...once I destroy you're light, that beautiful light that everyone loves you for, all you'll have left is me. You'll only be able to have me because I'll be the only one who will still look at you and _love you._ It will be me and you. In the darkness. _Forever._"

* * *

**Dunebug**

And that is Chapter One of Every Step Closer is a Step We'll Regret. If anyone wants me to create another, just say so. I'm still contemplating whether or not I should, so you're opinions are much appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
